explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum
' |image= |series= |production=108 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Kirsten Beyer |director= John Scott |imdbref=tt5888594 |guests= |previous_production=Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad |next_production=Into the Forest I Go |episode=DSC S01E08 |airdate= 5 November 2017 |previous_release=Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad |next_release=Into the Forest I Go |story_date(s)= 1308.9 |previous_story=Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad |next_story=Into the Forest I Go }} Summary The Discovery arrives to aid the USS Gagarin in a battle against Klingon ships that are equipped with the new invisibility screens based on the "Ship of the Dead". The Gagarin, however, is destroyed, just like the Hoover and the Muroc briefly before. Saru, Tyler and Burnham explore the planet Pahvo with its unique natural communication network that extends into space. They hope that the planetary transmitter can be tuned in a way to render cloaked Klingon ships visible. On the "Ship of the Dead", L'Rell vows allegiance to Kol, the new leader of the Klingons. She proposes to help interrogate an obstinate prisoner, Admiral Cornwell. L'Rell, however, reveals to Cornwell that she is going to defect. The two proceed towards the shuttlebay but run into Kol. L'Rell claims that Cornwell took her weapon and tried to escape. She fights with Cornwell and wins, telling Kol she would dispose of the dead body. L'Rell, however, discovers the desecrated bodies of warriors she knew, and swears revenge to Kol. On Pahvo, Saru contacts the planets' non-corporeal inhabitants, and learns that the whole planet is one lifeform. Under the influence of the Pahvans, Saru destroys Tyler's and Burnham's communicators and tells them that he has found his peace on the planet and wishes to stay. Tyler distracts Saru so Burnham can proceed to the natural transmitter in order to contact Discovery. Saru catches up with her and attempts to destroy the Starfleet transmitter that Burnham has connected to the structure. The Pahvans interfere, sending Ash Tyler to stop the violent Saru. The three officers are beamed up to the Discovery. On the Klingon ship, Kol pretends to accept L'Rell's pledge for allegiance but then his people come and drag her away for her attempt to deceive Kol. Although Burnham was under the impression that the transmitter on Pahvo was set to disrupt the Klingon invisibility screens, the Pahvans send out a massive signal to the Federation and the Klingons. Under the assumption that the Klingons see this as an invitation to attack the defenseless planet, the Discovery prepares for a fight. Errors and Explanations EAS # Why does Kol apply the "war paint" to L'Rell's face as a sign that he accepts her to his house, only to accuse her of treason the very next moment? Does he want to have a traitor in his house so badly? Well, he insinuates that his house has special ways to deal with liars, but wouldn't this apply to non-members likewise? He’s lulling her into a false sense of security. TV Tropes Headscratchers # So apparently, Kol and the traditional Klingon houses *do* follow the traditional Klingon cultural norm of not idolising the bodies of the dead. What the hell was T'Kuvma on about with his ship? Wasn't T'Kuvma preaching adherence to ancient Klingon burial traditions around the dead? I thought it was implied, if not outright stated, that modern Klingons like Kol had let these customs fall by the wayside over the centuries. Indeed, there was even an episode of DS9 where Worf mentions an old ritual of remaining with a body to ward of predators as the body makes the journey to Sto-vo-kor. At one time, the body seemed to carry more importance, which may go back to the "old ways" T'Kuvma was attempting to honor. When Saru was scanning the Sarcophagus he noted that the bodies covering the surface ranged from a few hours old (the Klingon Burnham killed) to thousands of years old. Even if the ship itself wasn't that old and the older bodies had been picked up from elsewhere, they'd still have to have been stored somewhere, implying burial rites. # The magical planet in this episode is said to emit radio waves that function like a radar and pinpoint cloaked Klingon ships ... but if that's possible, why can't regular radars aboard starships do the same? And why can't Starfleet just analyse the radiowaves and replicate them, instead of having to beam down to the planet and ask its inhabitants permission to use them? Even Starfleet's technology, magical as it may seem to us viewers, has its limits in-universe. Maybe a 24th-century TNG-era ship might have been able to duplicate the radiation and its effects, but in the 23rd-century things are more limited. As was noted on Voyager: Janeway: Even the technology we take for granted was still in its early stages. No plasma weapons, no multiphasic shields. Their ships were half as fast. — "Flashback" It may have a subspace component to it or a particular pattern (or combination of factors) that the crew of the Discovery cannot isolate and duplicate. It may also be easier and more expedient just to ask the native inhabitants of the planet about the details, assuming they're willing to talk, rather than spending days or weeks analyzing it with few clues as to how it works. SeniramUK (talk) 17:09, December 30, 2019 (UTC) The inhabitants of the planet may have their own version of the Prime Directive, which could limit the sharing of technical information with outsiders. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery